Lazos
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Los lazos que hacemos en esta vida son tan fuertes que nos los llevamos a la otra. Eso era algo que Sakura sabía y que Sasuke se rehusaba a ver.


**Hola Narufans, acá les traigo un trozo de inspiración nocturna. Este fic se me ocurrió a partir de una frase de Itachi (Incluida) y he aquí el resultado. Espero que les guste y si no, igual denme su opinión, porque es la primera vez que pruebo escribiendo historias cortas y quiero saber si soy buena para eso.**

* * *

**SUMARY:** Los lazos que hacemos en esta vida son tan fuertes que nos los llevamos a la otra. Eso era algo que Sakura sabía y que Sasuke se rehusaba a ver.

**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de su creador, el genio, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Lazos**

Un cobarde es incapaz de demostrar amor, hacerlo está reservado solo para los valientes y eso lo sabía de corrido Sasuke Uchiha. El vengador, el desertor, ex Akatsuki y, en definitiva, el cobarde más grande de Konoha.

Su vida no había sido fácil y llevaba haciendo uso de esa excusa patética desde hace tanto tiempo para negarse a ver todo lo bueno que sus amigos, aquellos lazos que se empecinó en romper, le ofrecían.

Pero hay vínculos que son meramente indestructibles.

Itachi se lo dijo una vez:

_"Incluso si soy solo un obstáculo para ti… Siempre estaré ahí para ti… Incluso si tú me odias… Para eso son los hermanos mayores…"_

Naruto se cansó de repetírselo:

_"Yo pensé que nunca tendría un vínculo real con nadie… Hasta que conocí a gente como tú… ¡Eres mi amigo!"._

Para Kakashi era una ley:

_"En el mundo Shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria."_

Y Sakura, bueno, ella era perseverante hasta rayar en la tozudez y ahora mismo estaba pagando el precio de su inmensurable amor por él: Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor que no titubeó ni por un nanosegundo en matarla para apartarla de su camino y que ahora, con toda la carga que la conciencia implica, estaba paralizado de miedo ante su porvenir. El de ambos.

Al verla en ese estado, le era imposible no pensar en las pocas conversaciones que realmente tuvieron. Era increíble que ahora que parecía absurdo, él estuviera analizando el rumbo que hubiera tomado su vida si no se hubiera negado a oírla esa noche de luna llena. Su voz, eso era lo único que inundaba sus oídos en esos momentos:

_"¿Sasuke, quieres estar solo otra vez?.. Tú fuiste el que me habló del dolor y la soledad... ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ese dolor... tengo amigos y familia, pero sin ti en mi vida... ¡Sería lo mismo que estar sola!"_

Y soledad fue lo único que le quedó al traspasar los muros de su aldea. Al finalizar su venganza. Al matar a su hermano. El destierro había sido su castigo y su recompensa era representada por un despiadado sentimiento de pérdida. Un vacio. Porque sí, lo había perdido todo por nada. Aunque, visto desde la óptica correcta, su hermano había dado su vida por él. Su mejor amigo aún se jugaría la vida por él. Su profesor le confiaría su vida a él. Y Sakura; de nuevo Sakura. Ella acaba de anteponer su propia vida por la de él.

Fue entonces que entendió, al fin, que amar es, en su expresión más genuina, un acto de valentía. Solo los valientes aman y él acababa de decidir dejar de ser un cobarde. Siguiendo las órdenes de su corazón, que no conciliaban para nada con las de su cerebro, fue por ella. Una vez que la sostuvo en sus brazos, hizo lo que una vez le había ordenado a Naruto en aquella batalla contra Gaara: echó a correr tan rápido y tan lejos como pudo, con una Sakura que se desangraba a raudales. Entre el desorden de la batalla no podía distinguir nada. Suplicó a una deidad inconcreta poder dar con Tsunade a tiempo, a tiempo de no perderla a ella también.

La vio parpadear con dificultad y quejarse por el dolor que le causaba la herida en su costado. Apretó el paso y el corazón se le detuvo en un vuelco cuando dejó de escuchar el de Sakura latir. La colocó en el suelo y una lágrima que no se concentró en contener, delató el dolor, que esa situación, le estaba ocasionado. No podía perderla justo ahora que comenzaba la redención del último Uchiha. No ahora que su amor por ella ya no lo avergonzaba.

-¡Sakura! –la llamó con la voz tan rota como su corazón- No te mueras –le suplicó al oído- Te-te amo ¿Escuchaste? Debes quedarte conmigo y juntos restauraremos mi Clan.

Y aunque en ese momento ya no compartían el mismo plano, Sakura escuchó las palabras de Sasuke. Si la muerte no fuera el preludio de otra vida, la vida presente sería una burla cruel. Mira que escuchar esas palabras justo ahora que ella ya no podía seguir su camino con él.

_"Gracias, Sasuke"_, suspiró Sakura, envuelta en un halo de semidiosa, mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo en los labios. _"Será una próxima vez_".

Entonces, un frio abrazó el cuerpo de Sasuke, poniéndole la carne de gallina y aunque muchos años después, Naruto y Kakashi aún sostienen que eso es imposible, Sasuke jura que antes de que Sakura desfalleciera en sus brazos, la escuchó decir que ella también lo amaba y que lo esperaría. Lo esperaría siempre.

Ellos empiezan, se reanudan y continúan, pero jamás se rompen. Por eso son lazos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**¿Y, qué les ha parecido? ¿qué mejor me quede con mis culebrones?**

**Estoy lista para morir.**


End file.
